


Angry

by Shinku130



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Dont copy to another site, F/M, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Reader Insert, Romance, don't know how to tag, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Based on the Prompt:"Ohh so you think I'm cute when I'm angry? Well, get ready because I am about be GORGEOUS!"First Overwatch reader insert fic. Enjoy!





	Angry

It was a late night, a lone female sat on a couch waiting for her lover to return home. After all he had promised her that he would be back early from his job for their anniversary, he lied. The clock let out a reminder as it struck 3 o'clock in the morning, she let out a small sigh before she reached for the controller and turned off the tv. Just then she heard the front door open causing her to quickly get her feet with the controller still in her hand as she muttered angrily at the familiar figure,

“Jesse McCree! You better explain yourself!”

Jesse jumped slightly as he whirled around to face his girlfriend and gave her a sheepish grin before he replied back,

“Hello, Sweetheart. Look I’m sorry I’m late, but I do have a reasonable explanation for why-”

“Jesse-” (Y/N) started angrily before Jesse quickly cut her off cheekily,

“By the way have I mentioned you look cute when you’re angry?”

_**“Ohh so you think I’m cute when I’m angry? Well, get ready because I’m about to become GORGEOUS!!!”**_ (Y/N) screeched as quickly threw the controller at his head.

Jesse quickly ducked, and quickly charged at (Y/N) throwing her over his shoulder and began to carry her off to their shared bedroom. (Y/N) let out a yelp and began to hit his back and yelled out,

“Jesse McCree put me down!”

Jesse of course didn’t listen, he took her into the bedroom and dropped her onto the bed. Before she could say anything Jesse pinned her to the bed and placed his lips upon hers, as he pulled back he spoke softly,

“I’m sorry I am home late. I know today was our four year anniversary, but I want you to know I didn’t forget.”

It was then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box and opened it with his right hand revealing a beautiful diamond ring. (Y/N)’s eyes widened in surprise as tears began to well up in them as Jesse continued,

“How about it sweetheart? Instead of being my girlfriend, how about my wife?”

(Y/N) took the box from Jesse, and set it on the bed before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down close to her as she responded,

“I reckon I don’t mind that one bit… But I was thinking of something else you could do to help make up for today.”

“Oh? Well then I best get to it,” Jesse replied with a smirk before taking off his hat and flinging onto the nearby chair. It landed perfectly on the edge of the back of the chair and for the rest of the night the new engaged couple spent their night to make up for a missed anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave me a message for a prompt idea feel free too! ^^ Thank you for reading!


End file.
